Broken Glass
by Petite Wolf
Summary: [AU] Everything is not always perfect in one's life. We have to live through hardships and endure every pain that we come across. [We suck at summaries, so please R&R!]


**Disclaimer:** We do not own Kodocha [aka Kodomo no Omocha]. **DO NOT STEAL** the plot or any original characters. Give credit where it's due!

**Author's Note:** This is the first collaboration work between Illicit Water Dragon and I [Endless Rain]. We got the idea of starting a Kodocha fic, after reading the Tokyopop version, Vol. 2. We also, wanted to start one because of Kuroi's ficcie, and Beatrix.  Eh, stupid Amazon! They didn't ship volume one!!! It's simply a different perspective [aka version] of Kodocha, so bear with us if we make any errors! It's a little dark, I think, and the characters are in the 7th-10th grade [we haven't decided yet]. Anyways, we hope you enjoy! Please leave feedback and constructive criticism!!! [IWD: Endless Rain does all hilarious notions, please do not say IWD is funny, or else me send dragons after you, okie? ER: I do not!! Ignore IWD. She just thinks that her humor is pointless.] 

"Dialogue"

**~*~*~* Scene Changes**

(Authors' Ramblings)

[1] Akuma- Devil

[2] Oto-san= Father

[3] Okaa-san= Mother

[4] Chibi= Small

[5] Iie= No

[6] Baka= Idiot

[7] Tomodachi= Friend

[8] Arigatou= Thank you

[9] Kami-sama= God

[10] Nani= What? 

_I remain the luminous,_

_-- Endless Rain_

Ja Ne,

 **_~*~*l Water Dragon l*~*~_**

****

**_"With hope we can fly." _**

Broken Glass- Prologue   

The room smelled faintly of vanilla-scented candles, observed a golden-haired boy. His sepia-colored eyes glazed over as he entered the room, with a slight 'mmhmm' the room's candles was blown out, and the lights flickered on. "Akuma [1]!" A high-pitched feminine voice shrieked. The boy, who was addressed as Akuma, turned his head around and pointedly stared at the female. "How dare you intrude on my date with Tommy??" exclaimed the female again, her tone volume increasing every second, demanding an answer from the boy. The boy was towering over the woman by one to three inches producing an air of intimidation, but of course it had no affect on her. His face was impassive as he shrugged in response. "Oto-san [2]! Akito ruined my date with Tommy!" again, the female's voice raised. A sudden shuffle was heard, and the sound of rushing footsteps quickly followed.

 "Yes, Natsumi?" an elderly aged man inquired gently, as he saw his daughter's infuriated face. Gently he rubbed his hand across his brown mustache, as he got into a thinking position. 

"Akito just ruined my date!!!" Natsumi whined, as she flipped her chestnut tresses in an irritated fashion. She looked at Tommy, her eyes pleading at him to support her. The boy, Tommy was intoxicated by her looks, and nodded as she began to rant on about Akito 'ruining' her date. 'Yeah Mr. Hayama, Akito did all that!' Tommy muttered once in awhile, which was whenever Natsumi would give him the look, it was the cue to add that comment. 

"Akito! It was wrong of you to interrupt somebody's date! What if you had a girl over, eh? How would you like it if Natsumi interrupted you?" questioned Mr. Hayama, his voice was rather calm and easy on chastising. 

"Like you could ever get a girl with your rep." Natsumi coughed the statement, but small giggles arouse from Tommy. A pure look of irritation stressed on Natsumi's face when her brother showed no reaction towards the comment or her father's questions. "Well brat, answer father's questions!" she demanded, her eyes enraged. Why was picking on her brother no fun like always? Was it because her brother was taller than her? Was it because her brother killed their mother? Or was it… that he always remained calm and rarely shows any emotions? Yes that was it! 

"…" Was Akito's response. Mentally he was rolling his eyes at his ridiculous sister's comments and his father's idiotic questions. He let out a sigh, and rubbed his head preparing for the long sermon from his father. 

"Akito, blah blah blah blah, etc." Mr. Hayama said, well not 'blahs', but they were words! Akito could hardly keep his attention on his father's lecture he instead did the next thing, he slammed his heel onto his father's foot and left the room, with the satisfaction of hearing yowls. Akito let out a heartless chuckle as he exited the house and gingerly closed the door. 

"That blasted Akuma!" exclaimed Natsumi as she walked over towards her father's foot and gently brought out a bin filled with mountain spring water, gently raising her father's foot into the bin, she applied some ice on the red sore and quickly placed his foot into the bin. Tommy straightened his glasses and bowed his head as a sign to leave, taking his books he began his departure when Natsumi stopped him. "Please don't go…" Her face was filled with desperation, noted Tommy. He pushed his glasses up from the bridge of his nose and glanced at Natsumi's eyes. 

"I guess…" was his reply as he sat himself back down. Natsumi gratefully thanked him and handed him fresh bread along with cheese. Lately… Natsumi has been acting peculiar; she seems to be becoming more and more desperate, wanting attention! However, it could be my imagination, thought Tommy as he rubbed his strong chin, forcing his mouth to open, he took a bite of the bread. "Mr. Hayama, how are you feeling?" He inquired wondering how a little kid like Akito could inflict so much pain upon the elder man. 

"Per- YOUCH! Fectly fine." Mr. Hayama said, taking his left foot out of the water he rubbed the sore spot, a black and blue mark began to form as Mr. Hayama continued to rub it. "Akito is strong, even for his age." Answered Mr. Hayama, he could tell by Tommy's befuddled face that he had answered the question. 

"Oh…" Tommy responded, as he continued to munch on the bread and cheese. Natsumi had gone out to get take-out, bandages, and some dessert. The rest of the night at the Hayama household was in silence.

**~*~*~***

"Mama!" exclaimed teenage acclaimed actress, Kurata Sana. Her long mahogany tresses were placed into two even pigtails as she ran down the stairs in search of her mother. She crashed into a bulky person, who luckily caught her from falling down. "Oh Rei!" she exclaimed, small heart signs forming in her head, as she embraced him. "Where have you been for the last, I don't know, hours?!" exclaimed Sana impatiently as she tapped her wrist, pretending to have kept track of time. The addressed man named Rei Sagami, rubbed his chestnut-colored hair sheepishly, his mind was working rapidly concocting a brilliant excuse to use on Sana. 

"Well… Sana-chan," he addressed her slowly, he couldn't bear to tell her the truth, and so a lie was the best thing to use. "I was busily in the Shinjuku Mall preparing the stage for your performance." Yes, that was a logical and well thought up excuse, thought Rei. 

"Oh, is that all Rei-kun?" she smiled at the response. At least her pimp (aka gigolo in Tokyopop's version.) had not gone to see the agonizing lady, Asako. "At least you didn't go see Asako!" she chirped in, her arms embraced Rei in a hug, for reassurance. 

"Nope I didn't go see her." He stuttered, his face turned a pallid color; his arms became wobbly as he squeezed her gingerly. Sana turned head up to note Rei's sudden change of color, his black shades covered his eyes. She plastered on a fake smile and removed herself from the hug.

"Hey Rei, I'm going to see Mama, ok?" she exclaimed as she waved her hands at him, a frown formed on her face as she exited her house and closed the door gently. "Rei… was lying." She said to herself as she rubbed her hands against her arms. It was quite chilly outside and she had forgotten to bring a sweater. Sighing, she walked off of the porch and into the streets. Looking to the left and right she ran across and entered 'Kishima Park'.  

The streetlights had not gone on, the sky was still illuminated with a hint of purple and a shade of orange. The park was filled with emerald trees, out of a thousand trees, only nineteen trees showed the true season it was. Crisps brown leaves decorated the floor of the park, withering weeds laid on the grass, squirrels climbed up and down the trees, each looking for acorns. The smell of pollen made Sana sneezed and giggled. She traced her fingers over a dog's back, enjoying the sensation that the dog's fur created. The fur felt velvety, delicate, and warm. She let out a laugh in pleasure, and bought an ice cream cone (Strange if she's cold). She licked away the vanilla and began munching on the crunchy chocolate bits, when she saw a golden-haired boy. 

Her eyebrows rose in question, she had thought that she was the only one who was in the park, beside the store venders. Carefully slipping behind a shrub, she observed the boy and saw a razor implanted in his left hand…

**~*~*~***

Akito clambered over the brick wall and landed on the tip of his toes. A small green backpack clung onto his left shoulder; his white and gray Nike sneakers were still in perfect condition, as he ran through many freeways and highways to get to his destination. He quickly neared his desired destination; a sigh of relief took to his lips as he crossed the last crosswalk. "Kishima Park…" his lips moved, a husky voice came out from his mouth. He let out a small chuckle, savoring the taste of blood from his chapped lips. 

Kishima Park was where he spent most of his time, away from civilization. He recalled when he was a child; his mother would constantly take him to the park telling him how much she loved him. He could still recall the bright ruby lips of his mothers and the long golden tresses pinned back into a bun, the smell of jasmine would overtake his little nose. That was all he could remember of his mother, everything else was too vague to recall. "Oh well… it doesn't even matter if I remembered Okaa-san [3]. I'm the big vile lone wolf, they're not suppose to have any feelings of pain nor emotions." He muttered towards himself, chiding himself for the tiny tear that was beginning to form. 

He felt himself shiver under the wind's blow. I'm weak, he thought. A small sakura blossom found its way into his left palm; slowly he crushed it and sprinkled the remnants into the wind. Okaa-san why did you leave this world? Is it because you hated me so much that you were willing to commit suicide? He questioned himself as he felt another burden added to his conscience. 

**~*~*~***

"Mommy…let's going to the park!" a chibi [4] Akito exclaimed, his hands were grasping onto his mother's hand as they both crossed the street. 

"Nothing, Aki-chan!" she answered as she bent down and smother him with kisses. "Aki-chan… here hold this and stay here, mommy will come back!" she exclaimed again and pecked a small kiss on his cheek before crossing the freeway and walking off towards the bridge. She turned her head and waved to Akito as she jumped off of the bridge and pummeled into oblivion. 

Akito stood in shock as he dropped onto his knees and screamed, "MOMMY!" Tears ran down his cheeks as he saw the dark liquid; called blood, splatter onto the rocks below. He ran forward onto the freeway narrowly dodging a truck, he banged his tiny fists against the metal railing till his knuckles became a bloody red. He sank towards the ground as he hugged his knees towards his chest. Two hours quickly passed by, and still he sat there, tears never ending. It took five more hours till Mr. Hayama and Natsumi arrived. 

"Where's Okaa-san?" Mr. Hayama exclaimed as he shook Akito's shoulders. Akito's eyes were blurry and empty as he pointed towards the figure sprawled across the jagged rocks. Mr. Hayama looked over the railing and looked at the figure. Disbelief was first on his place then a miserable look took its place. Natsumi, too saw her mother's dead body, she let out a scream in fright as she sank down towards the ground and began crying. Her face was twisted in agony as she latched herself onto Akito and demanded him to tell her what happen. 

Mr. Hayama grabbed Natsumi away from Akito, "Calm down." Natsumi gulped and obeyed, however she could not stop the sniffles and tears that appeared. Mr. Hayama took another look at his son and slapped him across the cheeks. "HOW COULD YOU NOT STOP MOMMY?" he exclaimed. His voice was thunderous and demanding. Akito shook as he felt the blast of the slap; he immediately hid what mommy gave him, and shrugged. 

"I-I-I couldn't!" he answered in the same tone as his father, he threatened himself not to cry, to lose his cool, nor scream. 

"Argh!" cried Mr. Hayama, as he too sank to the floor, tears spilling. "Akito… I loved her." He muttered absentmindedly to himself as he shook. Akito retaliated to the furthest corner and huddle his knees to his chest, again. It took another two hours for everyone to regain their composures and drive home. However, everything was changed that moment… Akito was ignored and called Akuma.

**~*~*~***

He shuddered again as he sat himself on the swing and removed an item from his coat. Slowly unfolding the frail edges of the envelope, he removed white stationery from the envelope. It was coated with dust and stains. Unfolding the letter, he began reading. 

"Dear Akito, Hayama-chan, and Natsumi,

      I feel lonely…  I feel empty… I feel hatred… Why is it everyday I can go on living this empty life? I gave birth to two lovely children, and had a loving husband. Everyday I put on a brave face and continue living, but I decided to give in. Gomen nasai. Please continue…" The rest was blurred out with tears. 

That was all his mother had written. He let out a small sigh and kept the letter in his coat pocket. Carefully looking around he removed a razor from his pocket and ran into the park further. Letting out a relieved sigh, he took another note of his surroundings before he rolled up his sleeve and sat on the ground. Slowly he raised the razor and planted it on his arm, a few inches away from his vein, he quickly made a wound mark and began to feel the affects of his blood flowing. "Gomen nasai…" he said to the sky as he sank towards the ground. 

Sana looked at the boy; her eyes wide as saucers as she leapt forward and quickly removed the razor from his hand. "Dajiobu?" she shouted at him as she waved her arms frantically over his bleak face. "Iie [5]! You are a baka [6]! Why the hell would you cut yourself with a razor? Has your mother not taught you any better?" she shouted blasphemous phrases one after another at the boy. 

Akito's eyes fluttered open at the girl's obnoxious tone and took a note of her naïve face. "Mind your own business." He muttered as he stood up and looked at the blood that stained his shirt. 

"Is it fun, doing this? Can I try?" Sana inquired at him, ferociously.

Akito's eyes hardened as he placed the razor back into his backpack. "No. You're too naïve and innocent to get mess up." He said softly and turned his back towards her. Standing up carefully, he walked away. 

"My name is Sana! You look desperate for a tomodachi [7]! Let me be one!" she shouted at the disappearing figure. 

"I don't need one. I'm the Akuma." Akito muttered softly, without turning back he headed straight. Arigatou [8] Kami-sama [9] that this brat isn't in my school! He thought to himself as he walked home, he rolled his sleeve down to cover the wound. 

"That poor boy…" she murmured as she turned her back and began walking home. Her head was pounding as she walked towards her front step. "Hey Maro!" she shouted at a small brown squirrel on a houseplant, doing his 'business'. 

"Sana, where have you been?" Rei inquired as he guided her back into the house. "Did you know you have school tomorrow?" 

"NANI [10]?!?!??! IIE!" screamed Sana. The rest of the night was chaotic in the Kurata residence, as Sana scurried around the house trying to pick out what she needed and a perfect outfit.

**~*~*~***

Ahh I hope you guys enjoyed this. We both know that the prologue bloody sucks, but please give us your comments and criticism about the beginning! 

IWD: Don't expect us to update, soon!

ER: YOU'RE SUCH A SLOW WORKER, IWD! 

IWD: … I better be going and finish The Elf's War ^^;

ER: We're signing out!

IWD: JA NE!

ER: Sayonara, till next time!


End file.
